


Bleeding Love

by laceleather



Series: Because of You [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoptive family, Claire is an adopted child, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, Harry Potter in the Muggle World, M/M, Muggle Life, Parent Harry Potter, Parent Tom Riddle, Romance, Tom Riddle Leaves the Wizarding World, Tom Riddle in the muggle world, adoptive father Harry Potter, adoptive father Tom Riddle, she called Harry her Mommy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceleather/pseuds/laceleather
Summary: 有一天我發現，人生中最幸福的事並不是爬到最高的頂端，傲視整個世界；而是當我自睡夢中清醒時，在眼睛睜開的那剎那，我發現你就在我身旁與我相擁而眠。就如同現在，我的愛人。我很少有機會細看著你，因為生活太過忙碌。側著身看你熟睡的容顏，你長長的眼睫濃密且捲翹，因甜美的夢而抿著笑的嘴角，我笑看著你懷裡鵝黃色的小毯子，因為你習慣性的緊拉被單欖在懷裡，像貓一般喜歡舒適毛絨的小毯子，為了你的幸福以及自己的健康著想，我還跑遍了整個紐約市特地為你選了條漂亮且舒適的毯子。小貓、小貓，一隻被寵壞的小貓。我常在想，要是我能與甜美如斯的你擁有孩子，那孩子會不會與你一樣的甜蜜？金屬鎖頭開啟的聲音在安靜的房間格外突兀，臥房的門被打開了一條小細縫，孩童稚嫩的聲音從門後傳了進來，是個女孩的聲音，而且還帶著明顯哭過的嗓音。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Horcrux/Harry Potter
Series: Because of You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809712
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

If our love was a fairy tale.

I would charge in and rescue you.

On a yacht baby we would sail.

To an island where we'd say I do.

And if we had babies they would look like you.

It'd be so beautiful if that came true.

You don't even know how very special you are.

Shayne Ward - Breathless

* * *

有一天我發現，人生中最幸福的事並不是爬到最高的頂端，傲視整個世界；而是當我自睡夢中清醒時，在眼睛睜開的那剎那，我發現你就在我身旁與我相擁而眠。就如同現在，我的愛人。

我很少有機會細看著你，因為生活太過忙碌。側著身看你熟睡的容顏，你長長的眼睫濃密且捲翹，因甜美的夢而抿著笑的嘴角，我笑看著你懷裡鵝黃色的小毯子，因為你習慣性的緊拉被單欖在懷裡，像貓一般喜歡舒適毛絨的小毯子，為了你的幸福以及自己的健康著想，我還跑遍了整個紐約市特地為你選了條漂亮且舒適的毯子。小貓、小貓，一隻被寵壞的小貓。

我常在想，要是我能與甜美如斯的你擁有孩子，那孩子會不會與你一樣的甜蜜？

金屬鎖頭開啟的聲音在安靜的房間格外突兀，臥房的門被打開了一條小細縫，孩童稚嫩的聲音從門後傳了進來，是個女孩的聲音，而且還帶著明顯哭過的嗓音。

「爹地、媽咪？」女孩哽咽微弱的語調分外的讓人心疼，那一雙又大又圓的漂亮綠眼睛因哭泣而變得紅腫。

噢，對了。我們已經有了孩子，是一個年齡三歲半的小女孩。她有著白皙的皮膚、紅紅的小嘴、立體的五官、滑順烏亮的直髮，還有像哈利的綠眼睛。

女孩長得像精品百貨裡那放在玻璃櫥窗內的高級洋娃娃，她也有個相稱的名字。我們叫她：「克萊兒」。

* * *

「爹地？」門整個打了開來，女孩手裡抱著一隻用浴巾布做成的手工兔寶寶，兔寶寶的眼睛是用漂亮的鈕釦代替而成的。

那雙微紅的綠眼睛直盯著她的爹地，因為湯姆是房裡唯一醒著的人。

湯姆向待在門口的女孩招了招手示意她過來，另一方面也比出噤聲的手勢。女孩點了點頭，原本勾在耳後的長髮因為她的動作滑落。她安靜地走到床邊，伸出手要她的爹地抱她上床。

男人將女孩放在兩人的中間，好讓她不會掉下床。

「怎麼哭了？」他問著女孩，也安慰性的拍了拍她的背。

「我做惡夢了，爹地、媽咪都不要我了。」女孩小聲的回答，小手也把懷裡的娃娃揣得更緊。

「怎麼會呢？」湯姆親吻她的額頭，手指順了順女孩有些凌亂的髮絲，「我們這麼愛妳。」

「因為你們不見了，克萊兒怎麼喊你們都不出來！」她嘟嘴的說，表情十分委屈。

「誰不見了？」哈利醒了，聲音有些低啞，為了看清楚眼前的景象，他伸手撥開遮住顏面的髮。他看見女孩窩在湯姆的懷裡，手裡還抓著她最珍愛的兔子。

「妳看看，妳把媽咪吵醒了……」湯姆用手指輕輕彈了她的額頭。

「我才沒有……」她氣得臉頰鼓鼓的，鑽出爹地的懷抱轉而投入媽咪的擁抱中。

「嘿，怎麼你也叫我媽咪。」哈利也親了她的臉頰，任由女孩在她懷裡鑽來鑽去，「這樣她會把性別搞錯！」

「你說性別混亂嗎？她不會有這種問題的。」

「你確定嗎？這事情可是很嚴重的。」

「克萊兒不會搞錯，別人的媽咪是女生，可是我的媽咪是男生！」她聽到哈利的話就立即起身反駁，用一種十分驕傲的口吻說道。

「好、好、好，快點下來，站在床上很危險。」

女孩聽從哈利的話坐了下來，高興地拿著剛才被遺忘在湯姆懷中的兔寶寶把玩。小女孩個性非常古怪，有的時候十分安靜乖巧，但是興致一起有時連他們也壓制不住。雖然如此，但是每位見到她的長輩都非常喜歡她，無一例外。

「嗳，她從哪裡學來的？」哈利小聲的問著湯姆，他指的是她雙手叉腰、抬高下巴的動作。

「我想……應該是學我們辦公室裡那個圖登小姐吧？」

「噢，我的老天！」哈利賞了湯姆一個白眼，「讓克萊兒離那女士遠一點！別讓她有樣學樣的！」

卡洛琳‧圖登是湯姆辦公室裡的其中一位小姐，外號『黑色小辣椒』。湯姆的頂頭上司非常喜愛那位小姐，因為她工作效率極高、辦事能力一流，一個人能抵三個人。而且能言善道、口齒伶俐，再加上她出色的外貌，總能為公司多拉客戶。雖然上司十分看重她，但是同事那可不同了，大部分的人都對她敬而遠之，因為她十分的潑辣，訓話功夫一流。

但是她對三種人的態度又截然不同了，那三種人分別是上司、客戶以及湯姆。

「我知道，我會盡量。」湯姆知道哈利對這女人十分感冒，但是克萊兒似乎對圖登小姐很有好感，他無法阻止女孩喜愛她的心。在這方面上他必須承認圖登小姐的手腕非常好，懂得利用關係。

「我可不希望克萊兒變成那樣。」

哈利抱起女孩下床，出門前的準備也差不多要開始了，「妳今天要穿什麼？」他問女孩。

「新買的那一件。」女孩高興地說。她一直很想穿那套漂亮的衣裳。那套洋裝的下擺是三層荷葉蕾絲的 **繡花布婚紗小禮服，外搭可愛的純白荷葉袖小外套。**

* * *

打理好一切，他們帶著女孩來到了大樓下的停車場。他們只買了一部車，並不是因為錢的關係，兩人的工作能讓他們賺進不少錢，主要是認為沒必要、太麻煩。要真有需要，偶爾唸唸咒語也無妨——因為追蹤條例並不適用在成人身上，只要不要引起麻瓜的注意就不會有事。在走向他們共同擁有的那輛黑色敞篷轎車時，哈利突然問了一個問題。

「今天誰開車？」

「我來吧，」湯姆打開了後座的門，「我先送你去醫院，再帶克萊兒到我那。」

「這樣也好。」哈利扶著女孩先上車，自己才隨後跟上去。

「還記得今天要去吃飯吧？」

「我知道。」

發動引擎，湯姆熟練地將車駛出車庫。比起開車，其實使用現影術更加省時方便。但是為了更像麻瓜世界的一般人，必須要從小地方做起。

* * *

送哈利進了辦公的醫院，湯姆開過幾條街到他上班的地方。兩人上班的地方其實相差不遠，互相接送對方上下班也很方便。湯姆牽著女孩的手進了大樓，才剛走過大廳的旋轉門，身穿藍色警衛制服的和藹中年男士便向他們道早安。

「早安啊，瑞斗律師。」

「早，紐林先生。」湯姆停下腳步禮貌的回答他，克萊兒則抓著他沒提著公事包的左手。

女孩好奇地側身探頭查看被爹地擋住的人，發現是失蹤一段時間不見的叔叔後，她高興地問好。

「雷夫叔叔早安。」她放開湯姆的手，興高采烈地跑向警衛。

「噢噢，看看是誰來了！」他高興地笑了起來，因為她能為沉悶的律師樓增添點歡笑，「早安，小公主。為什麼今天會來跟爸爸來，不待在媽媽那嗎？」

「媽咪今天很忙，所以他不能帶我。」女孩抬頭看著比她高出很多的大人，「叔叔，怎麼之前沒看到你？」

「因為叔叔生病了，請假。」他回答，「你知道請假吧？」

「知道，就是在家不用工作。」

「很聰明喔，小女孩。」警衛拿過幾個包有水藍色紙的糖果給她，是她喜歡的牛奶糖。

「謝謝。」她高興地接下牛奶糖，給了警衛一個可愛的笑容。

「克萊兒。」湯姆叫著女孩的名字，他指了指左手腕上的手錶，時間也差不多了。

「叔叔掰掰。」女孩向警衛道別，小跑步的回到爹地身邊。湯姆朝向警衛的方面點了點頭，紐林先生也伸手拉了帽簷示意。

* * *

在電梯裡湯姆一直提醒著女孩，畢竟帶孩子來工作場所的行為本身就不太恰當，還好老闆沒有說些什麼，其他同事也擺出歡迎的姿態。所以他必須確保在工作期間女孩要安分守己、不許搗蛋。

「記得要有禮貌，還有要乖，懂嗎？不行妨礙叔叔、阿姨們工作。」

「好。」

透過玻璃窗看向辦公室內，已經到的同仁早開始與文件奮戰，每個人都在忙自己的事，湯姆心想應該沒人會注意到他們。但是一步入辦公室，情況卻與他想的大不相同。說得貼切一點，這種情況就像活物碰到感應器一般，馬上就有反應。

「早安，瑞斗先生。」坐在靠近門邊的女士率先道早。

「早安，湯姆爸爸。」有些人還故意強調父親這個詞。

「很久沒看見妳了，克萊兒。」

「早安，叔叔。」

「今天湯姆不當大律師，要當奶爸。」另一位律師調侃著他。他叫安東尼．波立法，在公司裡的地位跟湯姆差不多，在律師界的聲譽也不差，只是他跟湯姆的行事作風完全不同，而行為舉止有些輕挑。還未婚，不過新娘人選名單很長。

「圖登小姐，湯姆爸爸來囉──」然而他也喜歡調侃小辣椒，不過戲謔的成分比較多，據湯姆所知兩人似乎還有些恩怨。

「嗨，兩位早安。」一個穿著性感黑套裝的女人從茶水間走了出來，「需要什麼嗎？我剛好在泡咖啡。」

圖登小姐今天的穿著也十分的火辣，低胸的白襯衫外搭黑色的修腰外套，合身的暗色裙子則是短到大腿的一半，秀出她完美的臀型和修長的雙腿。以她的風采絕對可以吸引到無數的男人，只可惜她中意的對象是絕緣體。

「那就麻煩妳了，我需要一杯不加糖和奶精的咖啡。至於她……」湯姆看了女孩一眼，她正跟另一位阿姨在撒嬌，「就果汁吧。」

他向圖登小姐道了謝，才將女孩喚了過來。在圖登小姐的眼裡，瑞斗律師無名指上的那枚戒指比平時還要搶眼。從認識他到現在，他就一直帶著那枚戒指，但是沒人知道他的另一半長得如何或叫什麼名字。所有同事只知道他們之間的感情非常好，瑞斗律師也非常疼愛自己的伴侶。

* * *

卡洛琳趁著午休的時間與一群女同事開著女性會議，一旁的女同事聽到她的話都紛紛點頭。雖然她訓話的功夫在場某些人都領教過，不過她們其實都很仰慕她的。因為她能把男人馴服的服服貼貼。

「什麼叫發揮自己的優勢？」

「就像這樣。」她指指她自己。

「打扮與穿著，這是最基本的。」她從櫃子裡拿出了幾本雜誌，每本雜誌封面的女性都十分搶眼各具魅力，「別認為在律師室工作就要穿得嚴肅、呆板。」

「我們也可以穿出性感且不失體面。」

她把雜誌傳給在座的每一位女性，拿到雜誌的人都迫不及待地翻閱，坐在鄰近的人也紛紛靠上前看。

「克萊兒妳知道嗎？女人就要發揮自己的優勢。」她豎起食指說道。

「咦？」

「妳年齡還太小，可能還不了解，妳記住就好了。」

「只要打扮和穿著就可以了嗎？」女孩天真的問。

「當然不，這只是基本的。」

「那男人呢？」

「當然也要。」

「難怪爹地這麼注重打扮……」大家聽到這句話都笑了出來。

女孩不解為什麼他們要這樣笑，歪著頭說，「可是媽咪就沒有呀？」

「怎麼可能沒有？」

「可是媽咪就是不喜歡打扮。」哈利不喜歡刻意打扮，在他眼中舒適好穿就夠了，如非必要他不會選購那些過於繁華讓人感到束縛的服飾，就連西裝他也只有幾套，而且還是湯姆親自為哈利買的。

「連化妝水和乳液都沒有？」她知道有些女性一旦結了婚就不太會精心打扮，一方面是怕會招惹一些問題，另一方面是需要顧及家庭和小孩而沒有心思花費在裝扮上。

「應該沒有吧？」她不太能確定，她只知道爹地媽咪臥房裡的浴室有些瓶瓶罐罐，但她不曉得那是做什麼的。

「爹地常說對媽咪說：『我喜歡你精心打扮的樣子，但你現在這副模樣就足以吸引我的目光，讓我無法自拔。』，然後就這樣……」她豎起兩隻食指擺在身前，然後緩緩地移動再移動，最後碰在一起。

女士們發出不知是訝異還是感興趣的驚呼聲，引來辦公室裡其他人的注意，讓原本待在座位上休息的人也跑過來一探究竟。

「不然就是……」她不確定那要怎麼說，有時候親一親爹地就會把媽咪推倒到床上，然後門就自己關了。

好奇怪，明明就沒有人關門為什麼門會自己關？其實她無法確定是不是爹地推倒媽咪的，因為兩個都跌倒了。如果你推倒人家，不可能連自己都會倒下的。

「媽咪被絆倒跌到床上，然後爹地也跌倒了！」

聽到克萊兒的這句話，大家哄堂大笑了起來。女孩疑惑的眨眨眼，她說了什麼讓大家笑成這樣？

「克萊兒。」湯姆站在他的辦公室門口看著他們一群人，雖然從他的表情中看不出什麼不悅的情緒，但大家都知道情況不對。

「進來，媽咪要跟你說話。」

聽到媽咪要跟自己講電話，克萊兒興奮地衝了過去，湯姆隨後替女孩關上了門，再關上門之前他以意味深長的眼神看了他們一眼。

「你們慢聊，我先忙了。」湯姆低沉性感的磁性嗓音比平常低了幾度，多了些冰冷和警告的語氣。那通常是他上法庭時用的語調。

聽到這個聲音都令大家瑟縮幾分，一直以來只聽過湯姆的委託人或是傳言說他令人畏懼，今天見識到果然所言不假，光是聲音就讓他們嚇成這樣了，要是加上令人膽寒的眼神呢？

想到那種場景就令人發抖，看來還是乖乖的別挖別人的隱私。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 克萊兒太可愛了，已經預料當她長大有了男朋友或者女朋友，前黑魔王湯姆是怎麼變成老鷹的（摀胸口
> 
> 當湯姆見到女兒帶回家的男朋友（或者女朋友），前黑魔王抽出了魔杖：  
> 哈利：NO，湯姆，NO！  
> 湯姆：YES，湯姆，YES！

「你說克萊兒對他們這樣說？」這消息差點讓哈利手中的叉子掉下。

他們剛下了班，湯姆開車到醫院接了哈利到餐廳用餐，一家高檔的法式餐廳。因為顧忌到一些事，湯姆還特別訂了隱密的位子。

在外人眼裡他們像在洽談公事，不過帶了個小孩讓他們隨即轉念，應該是官司吧？

克萊兒安靜的吃著哈利為他切好的普凡西田雞腿，但是那雙圓滾滾的大眼睛直盯著爹地媽咪看。媽咪似乎很吃驚，表情很難看，不曉得他有沒有生氣呢？

「嗯。」湯姆淺嚐了一口紅酒，1945年的Chateau Latour紅酒搭配夾著Brie de Meaux的法國麵包味道果然不錯。

「噢，這下真是太棒了！」他拿起紅酒一口氣喝下，這舉動讓湯姆皺起眉頭。

「哈利，那是紅酒，而不是加了冰的伏特加，不能這樣喝。」雖然表面上是斥責他這樣糟蹋紅酒，但是實際上是擔心這樣傷了他的身體。

「媽咪，你在生氣嗎？」女孩看到哈利的舉動有些不安。

「不，媽咪沒有生氣。」他小聲的說，又替自己倒了一杯紅酒，「只是覺得那些大人有些無聊。」他瞪了湯姆一眼，他早囑咐過湯姆不可以讓克萊兒離那女人太近！

他吐了一口氣，又把半杯的紅酒灌下肚。

「我要跟你說清楚，我會妒忌的！」他用惡毒的語氣宣示，酒杯又湊近嘴唇邊。他醉了。

湯姆拉平了微笑的弧度，打了一個響指招來服務生，而哈利手中的酒杯亦同時不翼而飛。克萊兒吃驚地張大了嘴，看著湯姆桌前多了一只酒杯。

「實在太過分了！」哈利瞪著男人，臉頰紅紅的。

「我要結帳。」他向服務生這樣說，將手中的現金交給了他。服務生點點頭，拿著帳單和錢就轉身離開。

「克萊兒走，我們帶媽咪回家。」他攙扶起哈利，卻被他推了開來。

「是呀，我們回家。」他舉起右手在湯姆眼前晃一晃，手中的物品發出金屬的敲擊聲，然後刻意牽起克萊兒的手走在他的前頭。哈利的右手拿著一串鑰匙，是家裡和轎車的鑰匙，而那串鑰匙原本是放在湯姆的口袋裡的。

看來哈利的無杖魔法更加的精進了，他苦笑著。

* * *

湯姆打開門，步入他住了五年多的房子。將脫下的鞋子放入鞋櫃，也隨手將外套掛上掛勾。他伸了懶腰，太久沒用現影術讓他現在渾身不對勁。哈利忘記非常重要的一件事，就算他一個人被丟在餐廳門口，外加家裡的鑰匙也被拿走，他還是有辦法回到溫暖的家裡。

看看手錶，時間還不算晩，看來他還有充分的時間做出適當的懲罰。

他打開克萊兒的房間，女孩早已上床就寢。克萊兒穿著睡衣縮起身體窩在床的右側，但就算睡著女孩還是將兔寶寶抱得緊緊地。那個娃娃是他們送給女孩的第一份禮物，回想當初它還是隻嶄新漂亮擁有水晶眼珠的兔寶寶，因為長時間被小主人抱在懷裡顯得破舊不堪，布都綻裂了她還是捨不得兔寶寶離開。後來發現兔寶寶被丟掉了她還為此大哭大鬧，最後還是哈利把兔寶寶找了回來並且修復了它，才讓女孩不再哭鬧。

「祝妳有個好夢，寶貝。」湯姆親親女孩的額頭，他想他會懷念女孩抱著兔娃娃睡在這張床上的模樣。

* * *

臥房裡只見凌亂四散的衣物卻不見人影，湯姆打開浴室的門，溼熱的霧氣迎面而來。他走了進去，發現哈利穿了件襯衫泡在水裡，不離身的眼鏡則被他隨意地丟在一旁。看來他真的醉了，臉頰泛紅半浮半沉的泡在水裡喃喃自語，多數是他聽不懂得囈語。

嘆了口氣，看到哈利這副模樣，想要懲罰他也難。拿掉手腕上的錶，他鬆開袖子的鈕扣並將之捲起，彎下腰將手放入水中托住哈利的背。半張的綠眼睛看著他，粉色的唇勾勒出迷人心魂的笑容，而他的手也圈上湯姆的背慢慢收緊。

才剛驚覺水中人兒的笑意不單純，下一秒就被拖入水中。

「咳咳……咳……」突然灌入鼻腔的水讓他忍不住咳嗽，哈利則在一旁幸災樂禍的笑得好不燦爛。

「驚喜嗎？喜歡嗎？」他的手纏繞上湯姆的頸項，刻意在他的耳邊吐氣。看他全身濕透讓哈利心情瞬間大好。

紅酒的酒香撲鼻而來，這下他真的可以肯定哈利已經醉得神智不清了，明明就酒量不好，還硬要灌下這麼多杯。他勾起壞心的笑，既然他的男孩要玩，他豈有不奉陪的道理？

他猛然拉開哈利，一手托住他的頭，另一手則壓住腰讓哈利不得動彈。那雙充滿魅力的眼睛不再是溫柔的棕色，而是強制又霸道的鮮紅。

滿意地看見哈利眼中的不安，他笑得更令人膽寒。

「不，我不喜歡。」他在哈利耳邊低聲地呢喃。

他的唇順著漂亮的脖子逐落吻下，不時地用牙齒輕咬哈利敏感的耳垂，使得哈利不住地顫抖。身上的襯衫早在拉湯姆下水時扯破，現在半掛半披在身體上，上面的釦子不知丟失了幾顆。濕透的襯衫呈現半透明的狀態，緊貼著潔白的胸脯半露，有些誘人。湯姆修長優雅似鋼琴家的手指沿著他袒露的肌膚游移，原本吻咬著脖子的嘴也轉移陣地。

「滾開！」哈利顫抖的大喊，那雙漾著水氣的瑩綠眼睛直直盯著他瞧。

「恐怕不行。」湯姆舉起左手以手背面對他的姿態，他刻意秀出無名指上的那枚戒指。

「誰跟你……唔……」他吻上哈利柔軟甜蜜的唇瓣，他極力的反抗著，但是湯姆托住他的頭的手卻成為阻礙。湯姆加深吻的力道，很快地哈利的反抗便軟化了下來。扣住下顎，他的舌入侵溫熱濕滑的口腔，不安分的手沿著脊椎骨挑逗地撫摸直到尾椎。

哈利的呼吸越發的急促，全身無力的他只能將手搭上湯姆的肩膀才不會跌入水中。濕透的衣服緊貼著肌膚讓他不適，而兩人緊貼的身軀相互加溫更加燥熱。

好心的放過幾乎斷氣的哈利，他瞇起邪魅紅艷的眼睛看著不住喘息的人兒，用眼睛盡情欣賞身下美妙的軀體。

「懲罰開始。」他露出滿載慾望的笑，這樣的笑讓哈利心跳少了一拍。

理智告訴他必須逃離這個無法無天的男人。但手才搭上浴池的邊緣，湯姆就再度吻上他的唇。下一秒他被壓到水裡，突增的重量下壓漲了水位，過滿的液體沿著瓷磚向低處流下，嘩啦啦的水聲夾著難耐的呻吟迴盪在澡間裡久久不散。

* * *

早晨剛醒，全身酸痛的感覺讓哈利想要痛毆身旁的人。而那個人卻用意猶未盡的表情看著他，這讓哈利打了個冷顫。

「渾蛋！」哈利憤憤地說。眼眶還紅紅的，他全身上下無一完好，都佈滿了青青紫紫的吻痕，只要動一下，酸麻酸痛的感覺就像針扎入神經一般傳達到大腦，這讓他有想哭的感覺。

讓哈利成了這副德行的始作俑者則坐在他的身邊，溫柔地替他按摩著酸麻的身體。不管他怎麼罵，湯姆始終保持著優雅的笑容。

「不許笑！」就是這個笑容欺騙了無數的人，當初他怎麼這麼傻居然上當？

「好、好、好，我不笑。」他收起了笑容，那冰冰冷冷的模樣讓哈利想到了過往，那個能為了權勢而殺人不眨眼的人。

「算了，你還是笑吧……」

哈利無奈的嘆氣拿起枕頭裝駝鳥，這模樣逗得湯姆輕聲笑了出來。

「爹地、媽咪？」房門微開女孩就正在門口處，兔寶寶的右手被小主人抓住懸在空中搖晃。

「早安，寶貝。」哈利從枕頭下探出頭來，手悄悄的拉過被單蓋住身體。雖然他有穿著短褲，但他可不想讓女孩詢問皮膚青紫的原因，這會讓他尷尬不已。

「媽咪，你在發揮你的優勢吸引爹地嗎？」女孩問了一個比吻痕更尷尬的問題，這讓兩位大人面面相覷。

「妳怎麼會這樣問呢？」湯姆問著女孩，也好心的拉好被子遮蓋哈利袒露的地方。

「因為紫色印章。」她指向哈利，大人瞬間意會出她指的是吻痕！

「卡洛琳姊姊說女性就是發揮優勢，然後艾瑞克叔叔說發揮優勢就是……呃……」女孩晃了晃頭，苦惱的抿著唇思考那個名詞要怎麼說。

湯姆和哈利靜靜的看著女孩，他們知道女孩做出那種動作明顯是在思考，兩人在心中各懷心思，分別推測了幾個有可能的答案。

「有……」女孩小聲的嘀咕，「克萊兒想起來了！艾瑞克叔叔說是誘惑！」

「湯姆……」哈利抓住湯姆的手，他覺得快要羞愧死了，「我們讓她遺忘好不好？」

「這可能不太好……她年紀還小，遺忘咒有可能會導致腦部的傷害。」男人一臉正經的說著，這無疑是對哈利宣判了死刑。

女孩則歪著頭看著大人的互動，媽咪怎麼了？難道不是這樣嗎？


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恩，必須說一下，這是完稿之後很久（幾年之後）才意識到一個問題，歐美好像幾乎都是坐式所以不會有蹲式的問題？然而已經來不及了，所以大家只好將就一下。  
> 總而言之就是個甜餅的家庭故事。

今天是假日，湯姆和哈利趁著空閒的時間帶女孩出來遊玩。畢竟時間不多了，他們希望給女孩和他們一個美好的回憶，於是他們決定帶她到遊樂園玩。

他們陪了女孩坐了旋轉木馬、轉來轉去的旋轉咖啡杯，進去影像扭曲的鏡子斜屋，還有讓女孩害怕、男孩大笑的鬼屋。但是克萊兒在鬼屋裡反應不同於一般的女孩，不是緊抓著父母哭鬧而是追著假扮鬼怪的員工發問，她還要求哈利讓她玩滾木桶和小汽車。

才一個早上的時間大人們都覺得倦了，小女孩卻還精力充沛拉著他們到處跑。到了中午，哈利答應給女孩吃冰淇淋她才願意暫時停止遊戲。湯姆坐在露天咖啡廳的椅子上靜靜等著哈利的回來，而克萊兒則安分地坐在他的旁邊。

看著手中的錶十分鐘都過去了，去點餐的哈利還是沒回來，這讓他覺得奇怪。正當準備起身去找他的時候女孩叫住了他。

「爹地……」克萊兒抓著湯姆的外套衣擺，漂亮的眉毛都皺了起來。

「怎麼了？」他蹲下身摸了女孩的額頭，因為她的臉色並不好看。

「我要上廁所。」她抓著爹地的手直晃，她可要急死了！

湯姆愣了一下，這下可好，他沒帶過小女孩去公共廁所的經驗。

「我現在就帶妳去。」

他抱起女孩快步地走向公共廁所的地方，就在往男廁與女廁走道中間停了下來。這下真的精采了，是男廁？還是女廁？克萊兒是女生，理所當然應該進女廁，但是他跟進去大概會很慘；獨自讓一個三歲半的小女孩進去也不行，他不放心。

「爹地，快一點～」她抓緊湯姆的袖子，不安的騷動。

「好、好、好，我知道。」算了，帶她去男廁好了。

推開男廁的門，裡頭的男士都看往他的方向，卻又隨即轉了回去。

『正常反應，那還好。』他隨意開了一間廁所的門，便把女孩放了進去，「我在門外等，好了自己出來。」

他關上門背對著門口，眼神看向天花板上通風口，其實他有些不自在。正當他感覺舒坦多了，門後傳來女孩的大喊聲。

「爹地，我不會用這種的！」女孩聲音不大不小，剛好可以讓整間廁所的人聽得清楚。

「呃……」他馬上轉身打開門，刻意忽略其他男士發出的笑聲。女孩正指著那種蹲式馬桶，一臉氣憤的看著湯姆。

「媽咪沒教過這個！」她大喊。

外頭傳來更多笑聲，而且更大聲。湯姆覺得他體溫似乎有些升高，而且有些不知所措。

「坐的、坐的！」外頭有男士看不下去，只好提示這個年輕爸爸。不過語氣有些不足，看來這位男士也是笑出淚的那一位。

『原來哈利只教過坐的那一種！』湯姆腦海中只剩下這個念頭。

雖然丟臉，他還是硬著頭皮探出頭來尋找坐式的廁所間。每個人都在笑著看他，有些人還好心的指出方向。

「感謝。」他拉出小女孩敲了敲廁所間的門，卻發現裡頭有了人。

「爹地──快一點──」克萊兒拉著裙子裙擺，小小的臉都漲得通紅。

「沒辦法了。」他決定要豁出去了！

他推開男廁的門走了出去，再打開女廁的門，裡頭的女性全被嚇了一大跳。

「抱歉。」他向裡頭正在補妝的女性道歉，轉頭向克萊兒說，「你可以自己上吧？我在外頭等妳。」

「我不會──」她嘟著嘴。

「可是怎麼辦？爹地不能進去。」他憂鬱地說著，「還是哪一位好心的小姐幫忙？」他抬起頭看向化妝台前的女性，那憂鬱的神情、帥氣的臉龐打動了在場的所有人。

一位穿著清涼有著古銅色皮膚的女性收起原本拿在手中的化妝品，快步地走向位於門口的他們。

「需要幫忙嗎？」她彎下腰看著克萊兒，好確保女孩的視線水平能對上她。

「謝謝妳的幫忙，我需要有人看顧一下她……」湯姆感激的對了年輕小姐一笑，「因為我不能進去。」

「沒問題，小妹妹跟姊姊過來好嗎？」她善意的伸出她的手，克萊兒看到她塗抹鮮豔的指甲上還貼有小小的裝飾品，這讓她覺得新奇。

「好。」她伸出手搭上小姐的手，「謝謝姊姊。」

「麻煩妳了。」湯姆起身準備關上女廁的門，在關門前還向裡頭的女士露出抱歉的微笑，「抱歉打擾了。」

就算關起了門，路過的人都可以聽見門後傳來「好帥啊」的驚呼聲。

湯姆站在出入口等待，因為氣質出眾，走過去的人多少都會回頭看一眼。看看手錶，已經下午兩點整了，離哈利離開已經過了二十幾分鐘，再怎麼久也應該回去了吧？

「爹地──」克萊兒猛然地抱住他的腳，一張小臉擔憂的看著他。

「怎麼了？那位大姊姊呢？」

「那位姊姊在跟一位哥哥吵架。」

聽到女孩這麼說他心裡就有個底了，又是個無聊吃醋的行為。要是平常他可能選擇轉身就走，不過看在她幫了忙還有哈利知道可能大發雷霆之下，他還是出面陳清一下好了。

「就跟你說了他已經結婚有了孩子，我會跟他怎樣了？」那位小姐正對著他男朋友大聲，這男人是怎樣？這麼愛吃飛醋！

「誰說有家室的就保險？現在第三者這麼多！」

正當兩人吵得面紅耳赤，好奇圍觀的民眾也越來越多的時候，有個男人從人群中走了出來。那個男人英俊非常，有著大多數女性喜愛的氣質魅力，無論是舉手頭足的動作還是臉上迷人的微笑，都足以讓禮儀專家打上完美一百分。

「抱歉打擾了。」他低沉溫柔的嗓聲吸引所有人的注意，讓人不自主地停下手邊的動作和話語就只為了聽這位男人講話。

「我是否可以借一步跟這位淑女說話？」湯姆禮貌性的告知男方，那男人也只能愣愣的點頭。

「非常感謝您的幫忙，沒有您的幫忙我還不知該如何是好。」

「呃……這只是小事一件。」被那雙溫柔的眼睛看著讓她不好意思起來，之前憤怒的情緒通通被拋在腦後。

克萊兒站在一旁看著湯姆所說的調解工作，小小的她有個體認，他的爹地十分厲害，將男人應有的魅力發揮到了極點！這樣她就想親眼見識到媽咪怎樣對爹地發揮他的魅力……

「克萊兒！」人群中有人喊著她的名，她轉頭就發現哈利在不遠處，手裡還拿著冰淇淋，正快步的走來。

「媽咪！」女孩衝上前去抱住哈利的雙腳，比起跟湯姆在一起，她更喜歡跟媽咪在一起，因為媽咪更加的了解她。

媽咪？他們沒有聽錯吧？

女孩說的話讓一旁的人詫異的看著他們， 然而被看著的兩人完全沒意識到自己成了焦點。

「湯姆呢？」哈利將手中的冰淇淋遞給女孩，順便問問男人的下落。

「爹地正在那邊做工作。」她用手指向左前方的方向，「因為大姊姊和大哥哥吵架了。」

看向克萊兒指的方向，他的確發現湯姆就站在一男一女旁邊，不過……事情不太對勁。因為他們三個人都看著自己，湯姆的表情依然，但是那兩個人表情可就精采了，哈利突然發現到投注在他身上的目光不只如此。不用看他已經曉得自己又成了眾人的目光焦點！

噢！媽咪，我的天阿……他忘記跟女孩說不能在外頭喊他媽咪！

「我想我應該回去了。」湯姆輕聲的說。

「阿？喔，好……」

那一對情侶傻傻地回答他，看來這個事情讓他們受了不小的刺激。就算說是小孩子喜歡這樣叫，但是一看到他們兩個手中的戒指也該明白。他還是趕快把哈利他們帶離現場比較好。

* * *

下午時分他們離開了遊樂園到商店附近逛逛，每到了假日這裡的人潮就很多，他們牽起克萊兒的手免得她走失，一手牽一個讓女孩相當開心。

「以後不能在外人的面前叫我媽咪，懂嗎？」雖然在跟女孩講話，但是哈利明顯的心不在焉。

他的目光一直是旁邊而不是女孩。看到街道上的店面改變讓他有些訝異，才一年多沒來這裡竟然變化如此的大。有些熟悉的店家不是將店舖轉讓就是改了裝潢，整個商店圈更加的繁榮與熱鬧了。就不曉得那家飾品店還在不在呢？

「為什麼不行？那我要叫你什麼？」

「因為會有不必要的麻煩……」他有些心虛的說，「呃，爹地？」

「那是爹地的稱呼。」她的意思是指爹地專門使用在湯姆身上。

「父親？」

「不好，我不喜歡。」她嘟起嘴，雙手抓住裙擺，「好凶，我討厭！」

「哥哥？」

「不。」女孩搖搖頭。

「不然叫我的名字就好了。」不然他不知道還有什麼可以講了。

看著他們在對話上無止境地在兜著圈子，這讓湯姆感到好笑。克萊兒就算了，她還小；但是哈利呢？他早就是個大人了，怎麼跟小孩玩這種遊戲？

「我們要不要先找個店坐下，再好好討論這個問題？」

她安分的坐在位子上，雙手交疊放在大腿上，表現出淑女應有的禮貌。眨著那雙水汪汪的綠眼四處打量，這個餐廳坐滿了人，年齡從小孩到老人都有，雖然不是外頭那種頂級的外國美食餐廳，但她更喜歡這裡的氣氛。

「爹地、媽咪……」女孩抬起頭發問，臉上的笑容非常好看，「為什麼他們在做跟爹地媽咪每天早上一樣的事情？」

大人們不解女孩為什麼這麼問，「早上？有做什麼事情嗎？」他們想不出早上有做什麼特別的事情。

「那個呀！」她指著玻璃窗外的情侶，那一對濃情密意的年輕情侶正在街燈旁接吻，女孩還緊緊圈住男朋友的脖子。

「呃……」哈利不知道怎樣回答這個問題。

「增加感情。」湯姆好心的替他回答這個問題，「只有情人和夫妻可以這樣做。」

「喔──」她露出了解的神色，開口繼續問，「那為什麼爹地、媽咪不現在那麼做呢？」

這一句話讓正在喝水的哈利嗆個正著，湯姆還是保持一貫的從容不迫。

「因為……」

「因為什麼？」她很好奇接下來的答案。

「因為你的媽咪不喜歡當眾親吻，他會覺得不好意思。」

「噢。」這個答案讓她有些沮喪，「那我可以這樣親吻媽咪嗎？」

「啊？」這讓哈利有些傻眼。現在是什麼情況，這女孩問的問題越發讓他感到困窘了！

湯姆聽到這個問題只是輕笑了一下，「妳的媽咪只有我可這樣做，所以不行。」

「那我可以那樣親爹地嗎？」

湯姆若有所思的看了坐在身旁的哈利一眼，哈利只回了一個聳肩的答案繼續喝著加了冰的紅茶。他回過頭向女孩一笑，然後用手指拖起哈利的下顎轉過他的臉。

「嘿，你幹嘛？」哈利吃驚的看著湯姆，而湯姆低垂著眼眸不語。每當男人做出這種表情都讓他心跳少了一拍，他這副模樣真的很吸引人。

見到哈利完全不反抗而著迷的看著他，湯姆勾起微笑迅速地在他的臉頰旁印上一吻。

「只能這樣。」

他放下手若無其事般轉身看向女孩，任由吃驚的哈利愣在一旁。女孩呵呵的笑了起來，看著媽咪紅著臉揪著爹地的衣服發怒。

今天過得很快樂，不曉得什麼時候才能再跟爹地、媽咪出來玩？

* * *

「我捨不得讓她離開，我會很想念她。」哈利用手指捲著小毯子的角，神情明顯的抑鬱。

女孩已經在自己的臥房裡熟睡，她早已將湯姆和哈利當成自己的父母，完全不曉得自己有可能會離開這個家。在四年前，他們申請了領養手續，社福機構同意讓克萊兒到了他們身邊，但是他們必須每年接受檢查。同性伴侶領養的條例是最近幾年才通過的，所以政府會密切觀察在這種家庭下成長的孩子，要是不合格，他們將會把孩子交付到另一對父母手裡。

再過幾天，調查的結果將會揭曉。

「說不定我們可以留有她，這很難說。」為了安慰他，湯姆輕輕撫摸他的頭髮還有臉龐。

「希望能夠。」

「不然，我們自己生一個怎樣？」

「神經病。」他在被單下踹了湯姆一腳。

「開玩笑的。」湯姆笑著將哈利拉入懷裡，在他的耳邊細語好安撫哈利沮喪的心情。

「我愛她的程度不亞於你。」他親吻上哈利的唇，溫柔卻充滿強烈的佔有慾。

「我知道，我也是。」

哈利將手環繞上他的背，將臉埋藏在男人的頸間竊取他的香味，一種能讓他安心放鬆心情的迷人氣息。情不自禁的拉下男人，讓他能緊貼著自己。內心的慾望驅使他迫切需要溫暖，好讓他暫時忘卻任何煩惱，但他的理智想要的是能令他心安的溫暖，而不是激情令人昏眩的熱燙。

原本環繞的手改為惱人的握抓，哈利側身一個使力將原本在上的男人反壓下身。湯姆仰躺著看著他沒有多說什麼，但是他的眼睛告訴哈利內心所想的，深情的棕色轉變成一種暗沉的紅。

「湯姆，你愛我嗎？」哈利低頭看著那雙令人癡迷的眼睛。

「愛，愛到無可自拔。」男人輕聲的說，他的手早在他說話的同時悄悄地撫上哈利的腰。

「那就好。」他將自己臉枕在男人的胸膛上呢喃的低語，這種單純的感覺真好。

深吸了一口氣，湯姆強制壓下心中早已沸騰的情緒，為了宣洩渴望男人撫上哈利的背，輕吻他柔滑細緻的臉龐，除此之外沒再多做什麼。因為他知道，此時此刻，哈利需要的是內心上的慰藉與安撫。

愛是無法用言語形容的，就算翻遍所有辭典都找不到足以形容的話語；用最動聽的語言也不足以表達心中的情感。

『能愛著一個人是什麼？』

『懂得愛，是那人的幸運。』

『那麼獲得一個人的愛呢？』

『那將是天賜的幸福。』

牧師的話讓湯姆頓悟了──不需明說，他早已是天底下最幸福的人。

Fin.


End file.
